


Bolt from the blue

by Lazulee



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos might like Jay, F/F, F/M, Jay is a sinnamon roll, Jay is a twin, Jay is in denial, Jay is totally the son of jasmine and aladdin, M/M, More tags to be added, Sexual Tension, carlos is a cinnamon roll, hella jaylos, i dunno, its just he doesn't know, jaylos, maybe? - Freeform, rutting?, sleepy rutting, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulee/pseuds/Lazulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group finds out that same sex couples are actually common in Auradon prep. Carlos is having conflicted feelings concerning his best friend. Mal, Evie, and Carlos find a girl who looks like Jay. Jay is in denial.<br/>Welcome to high school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolt from the blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm descendant trash.  
> I'm Jaylos trash.  
> I'm just trash in general.

Three weeks after the coronation incident the group was sitting at their usual lunch table under a tree, waiting to see how long it would take Marienette (Queen Odette and King Derek's daughter) to notice the clinging popcorn in her hair. Mal hissed at Carlos to quite down his giggling before it got them caught.

“Carlos!” She hissed through her grin, “She's going to notice because of your giggling!” She slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“I'm not giggling!” Carlos puffed his cheeks out stubbornly, though it only reminded Mal of a hamster who had its cheeks full.

“Sure you're not,” Jay grinned, smacking Carlos on the back o his head.

“Hey! Watch it!” Carlos punched Jay back, only to have Jay wrap and arm around him and pull him down, rubbing his knuckles hard on Carlos's skull.

Carlos...Carlos had always felt something special for Jay. Something he just couldn't explain. Something he wasn't able to name before. He didn't know how long it's been there, buried deep inside him, chained and bound tightly by friendship. It wasn't until the first week of staying in Auradon that Carlos's world came to a sudden halt.

Carlos doesn't take adjusting to new places well, and usually moves around in his bed, thrashing around more often then not. When he spent the night anywhere other than his home back on the island he always brought with him something from his home. He remembered he packed something, he _knew_ he did, but he just simply couldn't find it. So thrashing around it was. It was the middle of the night and Carlos could just simply _not. go. to. Sleep_. He threw his covers off him, not being to bare them anywhere near him at the moment. 

That was when he had the terrible, terrible idea.

His eyes shifted to were Jay slept. Jay was the kind of sleeper who took up the entire bed. On his back, legs wide, left arm thrown, right arm covering his eyes, only in his boxers and a cotton tank-top. For a second Carlos just lay there, chewing his lip, convinced that he finally went insane. But it was also at that time when a tree branch decided to rake its fingers down their window, sending chills down Carlos's back. So, pushing himself up, he waddled to Jay.

“Jay.” He whispered. Jay remained silent.

“Jay!” He said a bit louder, only for Jay to emit a loud snore. It was then that Carlos realized that Jay was actually awake and just being an ass because Jay doesn't snore.

“You asshole! You're awake!” Carlos placed a knee on the mattress and leaned in to punch Jay on the shoulder, only for Jay to quickly snatch it before Carlos could even land a punch. It happened quickly; Jay yanked him, causing Carlos to fall forward, causing him to fall right onto Jay's chest. Carlos now found himself on top of Jay, his face right on the crook of his neck. Carlos felt his blush crawl up his face, embarrassment bubbling in his chest.

“You're heavy,” Jay said after a beat of silence. He hauled Carlos off him, pushing the smaller teen to land next to him. Jay then pushed himself up on his elbow, “What's wrong? Can't sleep?” he questioned.

Carlos was thankful it was too dark to really see anything other than outline, “I, um, well I cant just—what I mean is I can't...really sleep—it's not that I'm scared or anything! I just...” He babbled, wishing something would just hurry up and silence him.

Jay silenced him by smacking him with a pillow, “Shut up.” He said fondly. He pulled the bed's blanket from under Carlos, letting him crawl under.

Carlos remained silent, he tried to make space between them, but a bed meant for a single person didn't really leave much space. He waited until Jay's breathing evened out. Even then, Jay was still a mess of limbs. Carlos felt a bubble of warmth in him. So with something he knew close to him, he feel asleep.

The first thing he felt when he woke up was something poking him. It was really hard and uncomfortable, poking him on the small of his back. Still half asleep he shifted, trying to dislodge the whatever it was. He heard a grunt from behind his head, from his hair actually. But his sleep muddled mind didn't seem to notice. The thing poking him became even harder, and even more uncomfortable, with a bit more awareness and determination he actually ground back, trying to push the thing away from him.

Only it didn't move, not an inch. And what Carlos's sleep muddled mind _did_ catch was a very deep moan. A very _Jay moan._ Behind him Jay suddenly tensed up. Carlos however, shifted a bit, and then relaxed. After what seemed like an eternity, Jay slowly shifted away from him, pulling his arm away from the smaller teen's waist, and walked quickly to the connected bathroom.

Carlos just lay there. He was sure that his face was red. He ignored the erratic beating of his heart.

They never did bring up what had happened that morning.

“Hey guys!”

Carlos actually let a yelp slip from his lips, only to clear his throat and smile, “Hey, Ben!” His eyes brightened considerably as he noticed what was trailing behind Ben, “Dude! Here boy!” He jumped off the table, falling to his knees to pet the mutt.

Ben smiled at him, eyes ever so sparkling, “How's everything going?” He asked as he raised his head.

“Perfectly,” Jay answered, lips in a tight, rather forced smile.

Mal pushed him behind her, “What he means to say is,” She threw Jay a glare from over her shoulder, “That everything great, we're actually enjoying ourselves a bit more now that we don't have to worry about out parents.” She turned back to him, brushing a strand of hair over her ear, giving him a rather uncharacteristically bashful smile.

Jay made a gagging motion behind her to Evie, who giggled in turn.

“Hmm?” Mal leaned to her right looking behind Ben, “Hey, who are they?” Mal questions, secretly gesturing to two girls sitting under a tree together, “I haven't seen them before and one of them has a descendant feel to her.”

Ben twisted to look behind him, and a look of uncertainty shone clear on his face, “Oh, um the one with the head jewelry is Sasha, the daughter of Queen Jasmine and King Aladdin, the girl beside her is Alexiares, but she prefers Alexia.” His tone then turned sadder, “Sasha used to be a twin.”

Mal gently placed a gently hand on his arm, “Used to?” She pressed lightly.

“She, uh, she had a brother born three minutes earlier than her, but the one nurse that took him to make sure everything was okay never came back. So neither did he.” Ben cleared his throat.

The group stared at Sasha. Carlos felt like something was familiar about her, as if he'd seen her before somewhere, and a quick glance to Evie and Mal confirmed that they thought the same, however when they turned to look at Jay he just furrowed his brows and shrugged.

But when Ben let out a “Ah..” they turned back to the two girls.

Only to see them share a kiss on the lips.

“Hey! What's with all this popcorn in my hair?!”

 

 


End file.
